happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Russell
(we wcześniejszych odcinkach również Russell the Pirate) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Happy Tree Friends. O postaci Wygląd Russel jest turkusową wydrą morską ubraną w typowo piracki uniform. Poza charakterystycznym kapeluszem, do jego stałego ubioru należy wystrzępiona koszulka w biało-czerwone pasy, szorty, opaska na oko, oraz protezy utraconych w nieznanych okolicznościach kończyn: dwie drewniane nogi oraz hak w miejscu prawego nadgarstka. W starszych odcinkach przedstawiano go z niechlujnym zarostem, który z czasem usunięto, pozostawiając jedynie typowe dla wydr wibrysy. Również hak pierwotnie zastępował jego lewy nadgarstek, co uległo zmianie w późniejszych odcinkach. Charakterystyka Mimo, że nie gardzi towarzystwem innych postaci, Russell zdaje się preferować samotniczy tryb życia. Zgodnie z tym co sugeruje jego wygląd, lubi spędzać czas na doskonaleniu swojego morskiego rzemiosła i wędkowaniu, co więcej w odc. A Sight for Sore Eyes lubił również puszczać latawce. W odcinku Mime to Five prowadził własną restaurację urządzoną w pirackim stylu. Podobnie urządził również swoje miejsce zamieszkania. Przyjaźni się z Lumpy'm, jako, że razem wędkowali, co więcej jego obecność w towarzystwie innych postaci wzrasta w nowszych odcinkach. W Sea of Love dostrzec go można również w trakcie wspólnego rejsu z Giggles. Praktycznie jedynym wypowiadanym przez niego słowem, jest pirackie Yarr!, które odpowiednio intonuje w zależności od kontekstu. Mimo, że Russell jest jedną z trwale okaleczonych postaci, w przeciwieństwie do Handy'ego i Mole'a, urazy nie mają zasadniczego wpływu na jego życie. W odc. Can't Stop Coffin' potrafił nawet "złapać" piłkę hakiem w trakcie gry w baseball. Rzadko stanowią one również bezpośrednią przyczynę śmierci postaci, fatalnego w skutkach błędu, czy nieszczęśliwego wypadku jakim nie przerwy ulegają Handy oraz Mole. Jak można dostrzec w odc. Get Whale Soon postawiony skrajnej sytuacji Russell jest w stanie wpaść w rodzaj obłędu w trakcie którego zadaje zamaszyste cięcia hakiem wokół siebie śmiejąc się wariacko. Russell rzadko przeżywa odcinki w których występuje, przeżył w: Can't Stop Coffin, By The Seat Of Your Pants i Put Your Back Into It. Przeżył również w odc. serii telewizyjnej: A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Mime to Five (dyskusyjne), Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Easy Comb, Easy Go i Double Whammy Part I . Przeżył również w odc. nieregularnych i specjalnych: Milk Pong oraz YouTube Copyright School. Odcinki z Russell'em {| class="" style="background-color:transparent; color:inherit; width:100% -100px;" |- Rola główna #Whose Line Is It Anyway? #Off the Hook #Get Whale Soon #Sea What I Found #Snow Place to Go #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Something Fishy #YouTube Copyright School #Bottled Up Inside Rola drugoplanowa #Remains to be Seen #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong #You're Kraken Me Up (uncredited) #Put Your Back Into It Pojawia się #Class Act #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part I #Wrath of Con #By the Seat of Your Pants Seria HTF Break #Happy New Year Seria Love Bites #Sea of Love Profesje i kariera #Pirat - w zasadzie wszystkie odcinki w kórych nie gra innej roli #Wędkarz- Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Sea What I Found #Poszukiwacz skarbów - Sea What I Found #Pracownik w transporcie śmieci - Who's to Flame? #Właściciel restauracji drive-thru - Mime to Five #Majtek - Idol Curiosity #Obsługa jednej z budek w trakcie karnawału - Aw, Shucks!, Double Whammy pt.1 #Basista - In a Jam #Kierowca ciężarówki - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Uczeń/aktor w szkolnym przedstawieniu - Something Fishy #Pływak- By The Seat of Your Pants Zabójstwa Ciekawostki *Hak i opaska na oko, zamieniają się miejscami ze zdrowymi częściami ciała Russella w trakcie odcinków. Najprawdopodobniej na skutek stosowania przez twórców odbicia lustrzanego prawostronnego profilu wydry zamiast modelu lewostronnego. Podobne błędy wynikające z uproszczeń można dostrzec w przypadku poroża Lumpy'ego oraz szklanego oka Nutty'ego. *Russell jest pierwszą postacią, która gra w odcinku ekskluzywnym dla płyty DVD. Znajduje się on na krążku First Blood. ** Jest również widoczny jako czarny obrys postaci ze znakiem zapytania na okładce płyty. *Russell przeżywa 11 z 33 odcinków w których się pojawił. *Russell i Petunia to jedyna postacie używające ludzkich imion. *Mimo, tytułu serialu Przyjaciele z wesołego lasu, dwie postacie, Russell oraz Lammy nie są zwierzętami leśnymi. *Russell jest jedyną postacią nie mającą najczęstszej ofiary. *Russell, Lumpy, Handy i Flaky to jedyna postacie bez widocznych uszu. W odc. Something Fishy, gdy zostaje pozbawiony kapelusza, jego uszu wciąż nie widać. *Russell, Mime, oraz Cro-Marmot to jedyne postacie, które nie otrzymały ciekawostek na ich kartach "Collect Them All". *Jest jedną z dwóch postaci, które w serialu odegrały akt religijny. Modli się o ratunek w odc. Snow Place to Go. Drugim z bohaterów są Mrówki. * Odcinek In a Jam zdaje się wskazywać w jaki sposób Russell uszkodził oko, przez co musi nosić na nim opaskę (dlatego też, dzięi powieleniu urazu Cuddles dostał się do kapeli). Niemniej jednak w odc. Sea of Love po odcięciu fragmentu twarzy, jego prawy oczodół jest zupełnie pusty. *Russell jest jednym z dwóch wyłącznie mięsożernych bohaterów serialu. Drugim jest Sniffles. * W odc. Off the Hook i Sea of Love Russell obywa się bez sprzętu do nurkowania, podczas gdy w Sea What I Found korzysta z ciśnieniowego kombinezonu nurka. Co prawda w trzecim z odcinków nurkuje głębiej i na dłużej, jednak Lifty i Shifty w tych samych warunkach mają jedynie akwalungi, nie przejmując się ciśnieniem. *Russell jest jedną z kilku postaci, które nigdy nie doprowadziły do śmierci innego bohatera po swojej własnej. Pozostałe to Cub, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Lammy i Mr. Pickels. *Większość z jego zgonów jest związana z wodą, lub jej akwenami. **Z czego z wodą mają związek wszystkie jego pierwszoplanowe zgony. *Ginie jako pierwszy w odcinkach z serii Love Bites. *Russell i Splendid wystąpili razem w dwóch odcinkach sezonu internetowego pierwszego i trzeciego oraz w jednym odcinku sezonu drugiego. *On, Sniffles i Nutty mieli solowy debiut. *Nigdy nie zabił postaci losowej. *Jedyny jak na razie odcinek w którym gra rolę główną, który przeżył to A Sight for Sore Eyes. *Russell jest jednym z ośmiu bohaterów na stałe noszących ubrania. Pozostałe to: Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, Mole, Lammy, Pop i Lumpy. *Wcześniejsze odcinki wskazują, że imię Russell, może pochodzić od "mussel" (małż), jako, że zjada je w swoim intro w pierwszym sezonie internetowym oraz w odc. Whose Line Is It Anyway?. *Ginie w każdym odcinku pierwszego i drugiego sezonu internetowego. Zupełnie jak Cuddles. *Nutty ginie w każdym odcinku w którym przeżywa Russell. *Część widzów czasem myli go z kotem, głównie za sprawą wibrysów. *Ma Iphone'a, co można dostrzec w YouTube Copyright School. Wygląd urządzenia oraz menu przypomina Iphone'a 4 pracującego pod systemem IOS 6. *Jest jednym z trzech bohaterów mających problemy ze wzrokiem (odc. A Sight for Sore Eyes). Pozostałe to Mole i Sniffles. *Podobnie do Lumpy'ego, dość często pada ofiarą dzikich zwierząt. Zwykle wodnych, podczas gdy Lumpy'ego "upodobały sobie" stworzenia lądowe. *Lumpy i Cuddles pojawili się za każdym razem gdy grał rolę główną w sezonie telewizyjnym. *To Russell miał być kaskaderem na motocyklu w odc. Brake the Cycle, jednak zastąpiono go Lumpy'm, gdy twórcy uznali, że lepsza w tej roli będzie postać z kompletem kończyn. *Ogon Russell'a jest zbliżony wyglądem do bobrzego, mimo, że u wydry jest on jedynie częściowo spłaszczony. *W dodatkowej zawartości płyty Third Strike nazwanej Vision-O-Rama, umożliwiającej spojrzenie na ekran oczami bohaterów serialu, po wybraniu Russella, połowę ekranu zastąpi czerń. *Mimo stworzenia go na podobieństwo pirata, jedyny odcinek w którym pojawia się jako czarny charakter to odc. specjalny YouTube Copyright School, gdzie narusza prawa autorskie. ** Również w tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że jego kanał na YouTubie ma 70 filmów. *Russell nigdy nie zabił umyślnie. Pozostałe postacie, które również tego nie zrobiły to: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Lifty, Nutty, Mime i co jest kwestią dyskusyjną: Lammy. *Russell pojawia się jako boss w grze na urządzenia mobilne Deadeye Derby. Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie